


You Are Not Alone

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis, Impulse (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Also Lois what are you doing?, Bart to the rescue, Fix It, Gen, Happy Ending, Heroes in Crisis is build up, I promise, Mental Health Issues, Spoilers, and final crisis, for something else mark my words, just like they had things leading up to infinite crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Heroes in Crisis Fix it cause I needed oneIt's driving him crazy. All of it is.This world, these people, everything in it...It can't be real.None of it it. It's fake. It's all fake. It's fake, and Wally is all alone, and it's driving him crazy.Bart would very much like to disagree and smack whoever decided to leave his cousin here with holgrams of his children for company upside the headAlternatively, Bart saves Wally in Heroes in Crisis before things can go to shit and they have a heart to heart





	You Are Not Alone

A/N: Heroes in Crisis sucks.

And, it's also familiar

This isn't the first time DC has pulled crazy storylines like this out of nowhere, and the pattern I've seen?

They're usually there as setup for something else, so that's what in expecting this is

Either way, I'm writing a fix it fanfiction cause I can ! :p

Published: 4/24/2019

Warnings: Spoilers, mental health issues, mentions of suicide

* * *

**You Are Not Alone**

Not real.

Not real.

Not. Real.

Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real.

This place couldn't be real.

None of it could.

They'd made it. They'd made it, just for Wally. A place to stick him in to try and make him forget, to try and make him think everything was okay and fine when it wasn't. When things could never be fine and good again, never again.

Not with Linda, staring at him like he was a stranger.

Not with Jai and Iris, gone, torn out of existence, not even a memory of them left. Only Wally remembered them. Only Wally knew them.

They told Wally he wasn't alone, but that was a lie. All this place was projections. He didn't want projections. He didn't want illusions. He didn't want holograms.

He wanted his children, in his arms again, where they belonged.

* * *

Wally hacked the system. Of course he did. He was the fastest man alive. What would take a normal person billions of years(if the computer was to be believed), Wally could do in seconds, channeling the strength and power of the Speedforce, his body it's conduit.

So much of it.

More than he'd ever used before.

In a moment, in an instant, he had.

He had it all.

He saw.

He saw and…

Wally stared into the heart of the abyss, and the abyss stared right back, and god, it was horrifying. It was too much. Too much at once, too much for him to handle. To see. To experience.

It wasn't just his pain, no. It was everyone's. Every person that had ever come to this place, every traumatic experience, all their nightmares smashing into him at once.

Too much…

Too much!

Wally needed…

Wally needed to breath. He needed out. So, he did the only thing he knew how.

He ran.

Ran outside.

* * *

The Speedforce cackled within him, ready to burst. Ready to rip from him. He'd used to much too quickly. It was a wonder it hadn't killed him, but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

This place wasn't Sanctuary. It was a horror trap and Wally was leaving and-

"Walls? You okay, buddy?" Roy's voice sounded behind him.

No. _No, no, no!_

Wally spun.

They'd come out. They'd followed. All of them.

Wally wanted to scream at them to get back. To turn away. To run. To escape. Except, when he opened his mouth, all that came out was the lightning, bursting to be free.

To be free.

To be-

Wally tossed his head back and screamed as the Speedforce ripped out of him, towards them all, towards everyone around him, ready to tear them all to shre-

"Woah! Just in time! Ha, suck it, twisted primordial forces!"

What?

Wally grunted as a small body smashed right into him, sending him flying even as the Speedforce ripped around him.

Wally's back hit the ground, hard. There was something, someone, more accurately, sitting on his torso. Blearily, Wally's eyes blinked open.

The sight before him was literally impossible so Wally blinked several more times for good measure.

The image did not change.

"Bart?" Wally choked out, because Bart had been just as gone as Wally had been, vanished and ripped away in the Flashpoint.

Bart, who was grinning, ear to ear.

"Whoo!" Bart cheered, fists pumping in the air as he bounced. Wally twitched. While he was glad to see Bart, did he have to do that? "Ha! Suck it, primordial forces! I got here and time and fixed it before things went to complete shit, so HA!"

Wally blinked again.

"I'm sorry… What?"

* * *

Several minutes later, not a single question had been answered, mostly in part because Bartholomew Allen the II didn’t like stadnding still. At all.

"Bart, Bart!" Wally yelled.

Bart had finally gotten off him, only to start bouncing around everywhere, checking Wally up and down before zooming off and back.

There's a reason Bart had earned the name 'Impulse' and this, right here? This was it.

"Yeah, cousin dearest?!" Bart asked, darting to Wally's side before lifting his arm and double checking to make sure Wally wasn't hiding an injury there.

Wally wasn't sure whether to twitch, sigh exasperation, or hug the brat.

"How did you get here? Why are you here? How did you know where you needed to be?" Wally asked, because these were the important questions and they needed answers, plain and simple.

Bart paused before tilting his head and laughing awkwardly.

"I, er... MightHaveGoneBackInTimeAWeekToFixThingsCauseYouDidntDeserveThis, AndIfIHadFoundYouSoonerItMightNotHaveHappenedAndINeededToFixIt!”

Wally stared.

Maybe someone else would have had trouble with that mumbo jumbo, but Wally understood easily enough.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Wally bellowed. "BART, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE- YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO MESS WITH THE TIMELINE!"

Bart flinched, as he damn well should.

"We aren't gods! Uncle Barry messing with time is what- what-" Wally's voice cracked.

He couldn't finish that sentence. Not out loud. Only in his head. In his mind.

"Uncle Barry didn't do it," Bart interrupted.

Wally froze.

"Come again?" Wally asked, voice low.

"Flashpoint. It… It wasn't Uncle Barry. At least, not entirely," Bart amended at look Wally was shooting him. "Some weird blue naked guy used it to mess with reality. Calls himself 'Doctor Manhattan'." Bart informed him.

"Who in their right mind names themselves that?" Wally asked, because trying to wrap his mind around this newest revelation was a little more than he could handle right now.

"You're friends with a guy called the Pied Piper," Bart reminded him. "Anyways, that's beside- well, not beside the point, but we can get to that later. I know I'm not suppose to mess with time, but what did you want me to do? Just sit there and do nothing while some psycho tore your life apart and got you to kill yourself?"

Wally stared.

"I did what?" Wally's voice cracked.

He couldn't with all honestly say he hadn't thought about it. Because he had. Everything was so different that it felt like he was living a lie. This world didn't feel real. None of it did.

It looked similar, but that's just it. Looked similar. It wasn't the same. The details were wrong.

Wally was still trying to wrap his mind around how Batman had inexplicably managed to go through four Robins in six years, let alone the rest of it.

"You… You lost control. And you killed everyone here," Bart admitted. "... Almost everyone. Booster and Harley survived, and you used the holograms to make them each think the other was the killer. Then, you framed all the bodies to make it look like either of them could have done it. Then, you traveled five days into the future and past you killed you and put your body with the rest of the corpses."

What… What the fuck?

What kind of insane, asinine, crazed plan was that?

He'd killed everyone by accident… And his response was to play with the minds of two emotionally and mentally unstable individuals trying to get help? Wally wasn't sure which part of the whole damn thing was worst, it was all pretty twisted.

"You should have let me die…" Wally whispered, because it was true.

He was a monster. Only a monster would do something like this. That's what Wally was.

A monster.

Wally was the villain of the the story, the thing he had always fought against. 

"No!" Bart yelled, smacking his fist against Wally's chest. Wally didn't even flinch. Instead, he just looked away.

He didn't deserve sympathy. He didn't deserve happiness. This world wasn't real anyways. Maybe…

Maybe if he just ended it already he could see them again.

Jai and Iris, in his arms, where they belonged...

"Wally… Wally!" Bart was shaking him. "It wasn't your fault!"

Wasn't… the hell it wasn't! Wally smacked the hands away and glared.

"How was it not my fault? I channeled too much of the Speedforce, more than I could handle! Then, I-" Wally couldn't say it.

Couldn't repeat what he'd done to Booster and what he'd done to Harley. That was all levels of fucked.

"Wally, since when has the Speedforce ever acted like that?!" Bart snapped at him.

Wally froze.

"I- what?"

"Since when has the Speedforce ever done anything like rip people to shreds?" Bart con tinted.

"It- the Speedforce is a weapon." Wally said numbly.

"The Speedforce literally heals us." Bart countered. "Although, admittedly, it can cause people to age rapidly- but that's not what happened. They got torn apart, slashed and cut."

Wally shook his head.

"No, no- it- if it wasn't me, what was it?"

"You," Bart said and Wally could not help but stare because wasn't Bart's whole point that Wally hadn't done this? "But not you. The best I can guess is whatever hit everyone was channeled through your body. That, and I'm pretty sure it scrambled your brains in the process."

… Bart was delusional, great.

"It's not the first time this had happened, either."

Or maybe not, because what?

"When did this happen befo- did you stop it the same way you stopped me now?" Wally demanded, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"Huh? Wha- no, not like this. I mean, weird primordial forces warping reality so things shift differently than they normally do." Bart explained. "Like, when the New Gods all got killed off before the Flashpoint, the Source admitted it was behind programming Conner to go axe crazy on voice commands and that it broke Lex Junior and Superboy Prime so they'd trigger a Crisis."

"Why in the hell would anyone, or thing, do that?" Wally demended, because that was insane.

"Crazy Primordial Forces don't care about the collateral, that's why," Bart spat out his answer. "Anyways, that's my guess- I don't know for sure, but that's the closest thing I can think of."

Alright, Wally would bite, if only because Bart being here in and of itself was an impossibility, yet here he was.

Still…

"If you're right, won't this Primordial Force be pissed you messed with the plan?" Wally couldn't help but point out.

"Possibly," Bart conceded, "but, fighting things bigger and stronger than you, things that want to hurt others just because they can- that's what being a hero is. So, yeah, whatever caused this is gonna be pissed I did this, but standing against bullies is what it means to be a hero."

Bart really believed that. He was really willing to take on anything for him. Wally remembered, all those years ago, when he'd thought Bart was nothing more than just some dumb kid.

He'd literally pawned him off to a stranger. He'd been stupid. Bart wasn't an idiot. He… He was pure, Wally decided.

Still, there was one more major detail that was bothering Wally, one more thing that needed answering.

"How did you know all of this?" Wally asked. Bart blinked. "I mean, how'd you know how I did this, and the exact moment to get here to stop me?"

"Ah, that," Bart said and squirmed a little. "Okay, so after you framed Booster and Harley, you… Sent Lois Lane a video explaining every last detail. And everything you'd seen when you hacked Sanctuary."

Wally had done what? His choices just kept getting crazier and crazier. Still, Lois was a friend, so it wasn't as bad as it could have bee-

"She then decided to publish it all. Every. Last. Detail."

Wally stared, feeling numb. Lois had… Wally knew she was a reporter. He knew she made a living off getting the next big scoop.

But, this wasn't a scoop. This wasn't an exclusive. This was their lives, their private lives, literal medical and psychological records that Lois had evidently just- just- how could she publish that? How could she do that to them, to all of them?

Bart actually started to vibrate in evident fury. Wally couldn't blame him. If he wasn't feeling so numb, he might have too.

"And Clark just let her. Hell, he stopped anyone from interfering with the releases. I… I'm kinda hoping whatever was messing with you was also messing with them, but I'm keeping my distance either way."

Wally nodded. Understandable.

Then, Bart clapped, smile splaying over his face.

"Now, onto good news!"

"There's nothing good about any of this, Bart," Wally said, trying and failing to keep to the heat out of his voice.

"You and I got out of the Speedforce, so between the two of us, we should be able to get Jai and Iris out too!" Bart grinned.

Wally took a second to process before he had Bart pinned to the ground. The younger boy yelped, taken by surprise.

"Don't you dare joke about something like that, Bart! My children are dead and gone, that's not funny!"

"I'm not joking!" Bart yelled right back.

Wally stared into the younger boy's eyes, looking for any sight of deceit, any sight that Bart was telling him anything other than the complete and utter truth.

He saw none.

Bart… Bart was telling the truth.

Gasping, Wally shot back, landing on the ground, eyes wide. Bart sat up and smiled at him.

"They're in the Speedforce, just like we were, Wally. It won't be easy, but we should be able to pull them out- especially you."

"Especially me?" Wally repeated.

Bart nodded.

"You remember them. You love them. You're linked to them. If anyone can pull Jai and Iris out, it's you."

Wally was not afraid to admit that he started crying at that point because that, right there? That's what he had wanted from the start, what he'd desperately desired.

Not those fakes, made by Sanctuary. Not everyone telling him to move on, to forget.

Admittedly, when someone really was dead and gone, you have to let go. You have to, because there's no other way to move on. Sanctuary hadn't helped with that. If anything, the place had made it worse.

Made it worse, because the thing Wally had desperately needed, desperately craved, was to not be alone. And, in Sanctuary, he'd felt nothing but alone.

Bart scooted closer to Wally before wrapping him in a hug. Wally clung right back, tears streaming down his face.

"You aren't alone, Wally. I don't even know why they put you in that place. I mean, it works for most people, but you- they shouldn't have left you alone. How many weeks were you in there by yourself, anyways?"

"Three," Wally answered. "I- I think. Not sure," he admitted.

Bart clung to him harder.

"Well, it was dumb and stupid but I'm here now. I'm back and I'm not letting go and we'll find a way to get your kids back. I promise."

"And if we can't?" Wally had to ask, because while Bart was providing hope, that's all it was. Hope.

Hope and faith.

Not assurances. Not certainty. No. Nothing like that. Nothing like that at all.

"Then I help you. I won't leave you alone. Well, maybe to go to the bathroom or if you have a cute date or-"

Wally snorted. Before he knew it, he was laughing, practically hysterical while Bart continued to just babble.

Maybe he'd get his kids back.

Maybe he wouldn't.

But… Either way… Wally thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
